


Not Merlin's House

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 11Position: Shrieking ShackPrompt: Drarry + Abandoned Places - Pick either: 1) Finding Treasure OR 2) Spoiler Alert: It's not really abandonedWord limit: Minimum: 129 Maximum: 291Summary: Not so private...





	Not Merlin's House

“Shhhh!”

Draco giggled as Harry followed, pressing against him as they stumbled into the old house.

“Are you sure it’s empty?” Harry whispered, kissing up Draco’s neck, groaning as Draco turned to grab his arse.

“No,” Draco panted, “but we can do this.”

He pulled away for a second and Harry felt the magic pulse and swell around him.

“Perfect.”

Everything else slid away into hands and warm and hard; groans and gasps as skin touched and lips pressed.

After the world coalesced and then exploded for both of them, white hot and blissful, Harry gasped a cleaning charm, grinning into Draco’s neck.

“Awesome,” he murmured, pushing blond hairs back from Draco’s eyes.

“Always,” Draco replied softly.

“Well hopefully you can tick this off your bucket list.” The voice came from behind Draco, breaking into their moment.

“What?” Harry exclaimed. He whirled, looking for the source of the voice.

“Up here,” grumbled the voice, and Harry blinked, looking up at the image of a witch he did not know.

“What?!” he said again.

“Your charm,” she said to Draco, “only hid you from the outside world. None of us have any other portraits to escape to.” She winced. “We would have preferred not to witness your…enjoyment.”

“Merlin,” Draco muttered.

“Yes,” the witch replied. “Perhaps go to his house next time?”

A cacophony of catcalls, laughter and applause followed them as they stumbled out of the old house. 


End file.
